


Początek

by Sadako



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny obgryza paznokieć, wahając się, czy może mu odpisać od razu z podziękowaniem, czy może jednak nie. Może lepiej wpatrywać się w kilka linijek kaligraficznego pisma, nauczyć się na pamięć, zapamiętać kształty liter i fakturę pod palcami, zapach papieru i atramentu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Początek

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach pornobicia na multifandom-pl.livejournal.com.

Później będą mówić, że miała błędny wzrok, że była kościano blada i nerwowa, że drżały jej ręce, na pewno niezdrowy objaw u jedenastoletniej dziewczynki. Będą pamiętać, że z czasem było coraz gorzej. Będą pamiętać, że ciągle coś pisała w tym swoim pamiętniczku, że była ciągle zamyślona i że niewiele ją obchodzili inni ludzie. Nie zaprzyjaźniła się z żadną dziewczynką ze swojego roku.

Ale czy można jej się dziwić? Żadna dziewczynka nie jest tak interesująca, jak starszy przyjaciel na wyłączność, który wysłucha zawsze, gdy go potrzebuje. Chyba nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, że spotyka ją w życiu coś lepszego, Ginny pisze w pamiętniku. Tom przez chwilę milczy, po czym odpisuje, że przecież daje jej po prostu to, na co ona, Ginny, niezwykła i wspaniała, ze wszech miar zasługuje. Że to on czuje się zaszczycony, że uwielbia z nią rozmawiać, że bardzo sobie ceni jej zaufanie. Ginny obgryza paznokieć, wahając się, czy może mu odpisać od razu z podziękowaniem, czy może jednak nie. Może lepiej wpatrywać się w kilka linijek kaligraficznego pisma, nauczyć się na pamięć, zapamiętać kształty liter i fakturę pod palcami, zapach papieru i atramentu. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś szepnie za jej plecami, gdy znowu będą na nią patrzeć tak, jakby była głupią dziwaczką, gdy nikt się do niej nie będzie odzywał – zamknie oczy, skoncentruje się i przypomni sobie ten właśnie moment, słowa i dotyk papieru.

Miewa luki w pamięci, nieduże. Może to nic takiego, po prostu nie pamięta, jak dostała się z jednego piętra na inne, zamyśliła się, zdarza się. O czym myślałam, Tom? Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam? Nie martw się, każdemu czasem się zdarza, wątek myśli się rwie i już nie można przypomnieć sobie, co było chwilę wcześniej. Pamiętasz wszystkie istotne rzeczy, prawda? To nic, to naprawdę nic, moja droga Ginny.

Miewa też sny, dziwne, ekscytujące, o których z nikim nie rozmawia. Nawet Tomowi za wiele nie mówi, granica przebiega właśnie tu: na pierwszych snach dziewczynki o własnym ciele i o przyjemnościach, o których dziewczynki myśleć nie powinny. W tych snach towarzyszy jej ciemnowłosy, wysoki chłopiec, tak piękny, że brakuje jej tchu. Czasami słyszy tylko słowa szeptane do ucha, aż włoski stają na karku: moja piękna, moja śliczna. Ode mnie dostajesz tylko to, na co zasługujesz. Pamiętaj, jesteś wspaniała, zasługujesz na wszystko. Czasami słowom towarzyszą szczupłe palce dotykające jej szyi, brzucha i prowadzące jej własną dłoń tam, niżej. Na granicy snu i jawy myśli, że to najlepsza rzecz na świecie, w pełni obudzona myśli, że jednak nie, najlepszy na świecie jest Tom. Sny rekompensują jej to, czego nie pamięta z poszczególnych dni.

Oto ona, Ginny, i on, Tom. Są tutaj razem, nierozłączni, za pośrednictwem słów lub snów. Tak właśnie powinno być. Nie istnieje nic lepszego, Ginny to wie.


End file.
